The present invention relates to electronic documents. More specifically, the present invention relates to the dynamically updating electronic documents based on context.
There are many different types of notes or clinical documents produced during an ambulatory clinical encounter. Examples could include: a new patient visit, charting the progress of a patient's chronic illness, or documenting a procedure. These documents may have different regulatory or business workflows that they must adhere to during their lifecycle, have different security requirements or may only be applicable to specific specialties. Further each document may capture different types of data such as a patient's chief complaint, the provider's review of systems or physical exam, the patient's history of present illness, or the provider's assessment and plan. These different note types are system specific. However, within that system, the note types could be applicable to the entire patient population.
Current systems require that the document structure be explicitly tied to the clinical content during administration. The problem with this is that the document structure is explicitly tied to the clinical content during administration. Therefore, document templates and forms cannot evolve independently of each other. For example, if an administrator wants to add a new form, he/she would have to visit every document template and update it with the new form.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method for sharing common workflows across document types within a system, as well as sharing content across systems. This, and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.